Tread Softly
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: Remus walks out on his pregnant wife, however, instead of going to Grimmauld Place he heads to the Leaky Cauldron to wallow in his self-pity. An elderly witch strikes up a conversation with him and gives him a shove in the right direction. Disclaimer: I do not own anything relatable to Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.


There he was, sitting in a slightly crowded Leaky Cauldron. Remus thought it was safe to say that this was one of the lowest points of his sad excuse of a life. He knew it wasn't logical or possible to drink away his worries and fears, but for tonight he was going to give it a bloody good go. Tom served him his second Ogden's Old Firewhisky. He brought the tumbler to his lips when he was approached by a lone figure to his right.

"What's got you down?" a squat, grey manic hared, pointy witch sat down at the bar next to the self-pitying man.

"Life" he revealed in a huff and took a swig of his drink, after taking note that there were no others listening to their conversation.

His new found company chuckled slightly "That's no answer for a young bloke like you"

"I am one hundred years older than you think" the grey flecked man relayed whilst looking straight at the back wall of the bar.

"Oh sure you are, and I'm Albus Dumbledore" she teased "Come on, I'm sure it's not all that bad" the elderly witch comforted as she gingerly took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"I don't know what to think anymore" the helpless werewolf forced out a long breath.

"Do you want a hand finding it out?" she offered looking straight at him.

"That is very kind of you. But I assure you, you don't need my woes and stupidity added onto your life" he replied putting his glass down and turning to the outspoken witch.

"Try me"

"My wife is expecting a baby" Remus admitted.

"Well that's nothing to grovel about" she looked as if she wanted to slap him on the back in congratulations but refrained.

Huffing "It is not that simple" he ran his finger over the slick, cool glass that sat on the counter in front of him.

"The kid's yours, right?" she enquired.

He almost laughed "Oh, yes. And that is one of the issues I am currently facing"

"What? You don't think you'd be a good father?" The witch probed further.

"Physically or biologically?"

"What sort of question is that?" Her face contorted in confusion.

"Well, physically I think I can do this, I could be a father to this child" he finally admitted with a hint if a smile, whilst still staring intently at his beverage.

His new found company hinted for him to continue, "And biologically?"

"I don't know. I need to know that no harm has already come to the child; then I will be able to walk away and know that I did the right thing"

"It sounds to me as if you've had one too many glasses of Ogden's Old Firewhisky"

"I'm a Werewolf" Now he knew he may have had a little too much to drink, for him to freely admit this to a perfectly good stranger meant his inhibitions were low.

"Oh, so that's where your insecurities lie?" She concluded.

"There are too many questions and not enough answers" Desperation seethed from every word.

"What does your wife think?"

"She's already risked so much for me, her job, her friends, her parents for Merlin's sake! But I don't think I can allow myself to take more from her. It would be too much"

"Your wife knows what's best for her, maybe you should listen to what she wants" There was more than just a suggestive tone in her reply.

"If the baby were to grow up with a werewolf father, they would be an outcast and judged their whole life" he repeated his argument again.

"And what if the baby were to grow up with no father? How is their mother meant to explain to them that their father didn't want them?" she had a good point.

"It's not that I don't want the child" his head fell low in defeat. "The child won't want me"

"Come off it!" she almost shoved him hard in the arm. "So what if the child has the same affliction! You can be outcasts together. I think that'd be better for the kid than going it alone with no father, even if they don't have lycanthropy they'd need your support, your wife needs your support. You can't abandon her through selfishness, as you said before; she's given up stuff for you, can't you do this for her? Be there for her? Get over yourself for her?" she gave the weary man a lot to think about. "At the end of the day, do you love her?"

"Yes" The truth.

"Do you want to be with her through thick and thin?" she was peering straight into his soul.

"Yes" And the final piece of the puzzle slid into place.

"Then why are you still here?" she almost laughed gleefully.

The shabby werewolf jumped up from his bar stool almost tipping it over in his haste. Once he'd reached the door to the Leaky Cauldron he turned to thank the helpful stranger. The crack of disapparition sounded from where the witch had sat moments prior. Remus could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of bubblegum pink.


End file.
